Hari Kebalikan
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: "Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi un!" ucap Deidara datar. "Seni adalah ledakan!" pekik Sasori. Akatsuki menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, apa jiwa mereka tertukar? "Hey! Ini hari kebalikan!"


"Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi un!" ucap Deidara datar. "Seni adalah ledakan!" pekik Sasori. Akatsuki menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, apa jiwa mereka tertukar? "Hey! Ini hari kebalikan!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), garing, dll.**

**~Hari Kebalikan~**

"Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu di kenang un! Ingat itu!"

Hey! Namaku Deidara, atau lebih dikenal dengan Akasuna no Deidara. Deidara si pasir merah. Aneh? Tidak kan? Bagus. Hm... Aku seorang _puppet master_ dan seorang anggota Akatsuki yang bertempur dengan kugutsu. Bagiku seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan bisa dikenang sepanjang masa, juga tidak akan dilupakan.

Huh? Kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Apa kalian berpikir seni itu rapuh? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Seni itu keabadian, seperti kugutsu-kugutsu buatanku ini, hm!

.

.

"Tch! Seni adalah ledakan. Sesuatu yang rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata."

Aku Sasori, seorang anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan seniman paling hebat. Keahlianku adalah memanipulasi ledakan dengan tanah liatku. Aku membentuknya sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan bentuk yang sangat artistik. Lalu setelahnya aku akan meledakkan tanah liat itu dan... jadilah seni yang sesungguhnya.

Aku saat ini sedang berdebat dengan Deidara, seorang _puppet master_ yang menganggap seni adalah keabadian. Bodoh sekali. Yang ia anggap seni itu begitu monoton, dan tak lebih dari lima tahun, seni itu akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Hm? Ada yang aneh? Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini? _Well_, ini semua ide gila Deidara.

~Flashback~

Normal POV

Deidara tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya dan juga kamar Sasori. Ia memperhatikan mulut di tangannya yang tengah mengunyah tanah liat seperti mengunyah permen karet. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedang sibuk membuat kugutsu di lantai.

Bagi Sasori, kugutsunya adalah segalanya.

Ia bahkan bisa membunuh siapapun yang berani merusak kugutsunya, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan kepada para partnernya terdahulu.

Bagi Sasori, seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi.

Dan tentu saja, Deidara tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sasori. Ia ingin, sekali saja, Sasori mengatakan bahwa seni adalah ledakan. Coba bayangkan bagaimana Sasori –dengan wajah datarnya itu- berteriak dan berseru 'SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!'. Itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang paling indah dalam hidup Deidara.

Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Sasori mengatakan itu?

Tch, coba saja ada hari kebalikan.

Tunggu— hari kebalikan?

"Danna!" Deidara berseru, segera ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan menggangguku," ujar Sasori dingin.

Deidara mengabaikan kalimat Sasori. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggangguku Dei—"

"Aku punya sebuah permainan seru. Aku jamin danna pasti menyukainya un." Deidara memotong kalimat yang Sasori ucapkan, diiringi dengan seringaian jahil di bibirnya.

"Pasti permainan bodoh kan?" tanya Sasori. Namun dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedikit penasaran dengan permainan yang Deidara maksud.

"Permainan ini bernama..." Deidara semakin menyeringai "...'Hari Kebalikan'."

Sukses, tangan Sasori yang tadi sibuk mengukir kugutsunya, kini berhenti begitu saja.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Hari apa?"

"Hari kebalikan." Seringaian belum sirna dari bibir Deidara. "Jadi selama satu hari, danna tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri. Danna akan menjadi orang lain un."

"Menjadi orang lain? Tapi siapa?"

"Tentu saja lawan mainmu un."

Sasori berpikir sebentar. Satu hari menjadi lawan mainmu, berarti satu hari menjadi Deidara.

Tunggu! Satu hari MENJADI DEIDARA?

"Silahkan bermimpi," tolak Sasori, kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan kugutsunya.

Raut kekecewaan muncul di wajah Deidara, tapi tentu saja seniman ledakan ini tidak kehabisan akal.

"Aku menantangmu, danna. Tapi sepertinya kau takut ya?"

Sasori tahu Deidara mencoba menjebaknya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mudah jatuh keperangkap Deidara. Terserah Deidara mau mengatakan dirinya takut atau pengecut atau apapun, yang pasti Sasori sangat-tidak-ingin-menjadi-Deidara.

"Kau minta Tobi saja untuk menemanimu bermain."

Deidara cemberut. Tujuan utamanya memainkan permainan ini adalah untuk melihat Sasori mengatakan 'seni adalah ledakan'. Tentu saja tujuan itu tidak akan ia capai jika bermain dengan orang lain.

Deidara harus segera mencari jalan lain. Cara terakhir.

Berpikir...

Berpikir...

Berpikir...

Deidara tersentak, seketika wajahnya cerah bak matahari terbit.

"Dengan bermain permainan hari kebalikan ini, aku akan menjadi bersikap seperti Sasori no danna. Itu berarti aku akan mengatakan di depan anggota Akatsuki yang lain bahwa seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu—"

"_Deal _!" ucap Sasori tanpa pikir panjang. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin Deidara mengakui prinsip seninya.

Deidara tertawa dalam hati, menikmati kemenangannya.

"Tapi itu berarti, danna juga akan mengatakan bahwa seni adalah ledakan."

Jder!

Jiwa raga Sasori seolah tersambar petir. Dia akan mengatakan di depan anggota Akatsuki bahwa seni adalah ledakan? LEDAKAN? Sial! Kenapa tadi dia mengatakan 'deal' tanpa pikir panjang?

"Danna sudah mengatakan 'deal', berarti danna sudah masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Nah..." Deidara melepas kantong tanah liat yang terikat di pinggangnya lalu memberikannya kepada Sasori. "Selama satu hari penuh, danna akan menjadi seniman ledakan. Yah walaupun danna tidak akan bisa menciptakan bom, tapi setidaknya berikaplah seperti seorang seniman ledakan."

Sasori hanya bisa pasrah saat dua kantong penuh tanah liat itu berada di pangkuannya.

Deidara menyentuh kugutsu Sasori. "Dan aku—"

Sasori segera menepis tangan Deidara yang menyentuh salah satu kugutsunya. "Jangan. Sentuh. Kugutsu-ku."

Deidara meringis kesakitan. "Tapi danna, ini peraturan permainan. Lagipula aku tidak akan merusaknya."

"Cih." Sasori membuang muka.

"Aku juga akan menggunakan julukanmu. Hmm 'Akasuna no Deidara' adalah namaku untuk hari ini. Dan danna, namamu hanya 'Sasori' un."

Tawa Sasori rasanya bisa meledak kapan saja saat mendengar namanya digunakan oleh Deidara. Akasuna no Deidara. Nama aneh macam apa itu?

"Seperti perjanjian, aku akan mengakui prinsip senimu, begitupula sebaliknya. Dan yang terpenting..."

Jantung Sasori berdetak cepat.

"...Kau harus memanggilku 'Deidara no Danna'."  
"..."

"..."

"..."

What the—

.

.

Markas Akatsuki terlihat sangat tidak tenang hari ini. Semua anggota Akatsuki sedang bebas dari misi, itulah yang membuat markas menjadi tidak tenang. Terdengar sumpah serapan Hidan, suara berat Kakuzu yang meminta agar partnernya diam, kerusuhan yang dibuat Tobi, Zetsu yang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Kisame dan Itachi yang sibuk melatih jurus masing-masing di dalam markas sehingga merusak beberapa bagian markas, Konan yang mengeluh sakit kepala karena keributan markas, dan juga Pein yang naik darah melihat para kelakuan para anggotanya.

Dan tentunya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tidak tenang bagi Aka— Mm... Sasori. Sasori dan juga 'danna'-nya, tengah berada di kamar mereka. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sasori yang sibuk meremas tanah liat di tangannya, dan Deidara sibuk dengan kugutsu.

'Kenapa Deidara suka sekali bermain dengan benda menjijikan seperti ini? Tch.' Batin Sasori

"Membosankan sekali. Apa yang menarik dari kugutsu ini? Dan lagi... aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kugutsu ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak bosan. Tapi kan biasanya Sasori no danna tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan," batin Deidara.

"Deidara... no danna?"

Rasanya Sasori ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok setelah memanggil Deidara dengan panggilan yang sangat tidak normal tersebut.

'Akhirnya!' batin Deidara menjerit karena lega.

Deidara menoleh, dengan raut wajah yang datar ia bertanya "Hm? Ada apa Sasori?"

'Kau tidak cocok bersikap dingin seperti itu, dasar bocah' komentar Sasori dalam hati.

"..." Sasori tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sungguh terjebak dalam rasa canggung, tapi setidaknya Sasori masih bersyukur karena Deidara tidak memintanya untuk mengatakan 'un'. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya jika Sasori mengatakan 'un' di akhir setiap kalimatnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa seni itu ledakan?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Seni bukan leda..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya, ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini ia harus menyetujui prinsip 'seni adalah ledakan'. Tapi setiap mendengar seseorang mengatakan seni adalah ledakan, emosi bergejolak di dada Sasori.

"Seni bukan apa?" tanya Deidara, masih diiringi seringaiannya.

Sasori menyerah. "Seni adalah ledakan!"

"Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu di kenang un! Ingat itu!" Deidara berbicara dengan nada marah mengikuti nada yang biasanya Sasori gunakan setiap berdebat dengannya.

"Tch! Seni adalah ledakan. Sesuatu yang rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata."

Dalam hati Sasori terus mengumpat, tidak menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Oh ya, peraturan tambahan," ucap Deidara.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tajam, seolah berkata kau-tidak-boleh-menambah-peraturannya.

Tapi tentu saja, Deidara mengabaikannya.

"Yaitu... cara berpikir kita juga harus terbalik un."

Sial!

.

.

Sasori POV

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Cara berpikirku, cara bicaraku, prinsip seniku, semuanya terbalik dari hari biasanya. Yah satu-satunya hal positif dari permainan ini adalah melihat Deidara mati-matian mempertahankan pendapat 'seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi'— oh! Aku hampir lupa, seni bukan sesuatu yang abadi. Seni itu ledakan!

Tapi ini saatnya balas dendam.

End of Sasori POV

.

.

Sasori mengamati Deidara yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey Deidara no danna, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?"

"Hm? Aku? Tentu saja mandi un."

Sasori menyeringai. "Tapi kau kan tidak perlu mandi, juga tidak perlu makan dan minum."

Deidara terdiam cukup lama. Benar juga, di hari biasa, Sasori tidak mandi, makan, minum, juga tidur karena tubuhnya adalah kugutsu. Jadi Deidara hari ini harus mengikuti hal itu kan? Jadi ia tidak akan mandi, makan dan minum SELAMA SATU HARI PENUH?  
"_Well_... kau benar un," ucap Deidara seraya kembali duduk di lantai, mengamati kugutsu tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sial, rupanya Sasori mengerjainya.

Tapi Deidara haus sekali. Ia melirik gelas berisi air di atas meja.

"Kenapa memperhatikan air sampai seperti itu, danna?" tanya Sasori jahil. Wah sepertinya dia cukup menikmati sifat jahil Deidara.

"Tidak... hanya saja menurutku air itu cukup seni," sahut Deidara tanpa berpikir. Air itu seni? Deidara menghela napas, ada-ada saja.

"Air itu tidak seni. Yang seni itu seperti ini," ucap Sasori seraya meraih gelas berisi air itu lalu...

Prang!

Gelas tersebut hancur berkeping-keping di lantai karena Sasori sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Rapuh, lenyap dalam sekejap, itulah seni," ucap Sasori.

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam mengamati air yang berserakan di lantai.

'Hey ini bukan tentang seni! AKU HAUS!' jerik Deidara dalam hati.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! SASORI-SENPAI!"

Tobi.

Ia mengerjapkan mata-dibalik topeng-nya saat melihat tanah liat di tangan Sasori, dan kugutsu di tangan Deidara.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Lalu...

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI, TOBI! DAN BISAKAH KAU MENGETUK PINTU TERLEBIH DAHULU?!" Sasori membentak Tobi seperti yang biasanya Deidara lakukan kepada Tobi.

"Tch. Tobi, Sasori, kalian sama-sama berisik."

Tobi terdiam...

Terdiam...

"MINNA! JIWA SASORI-SENPAI DAN DEIDARA-SENPAI TERTUKAR!"

Dan seketika markas gempar.

.

.

"Sasori, Deidara, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang ketua, Pein.

Saat ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki tengah berkumpul di satu ruangan, perhatian mereka semua tertuju kepada Sasori dan Deidara.

Deidara -dengan nada datar- mengatakan "Tidak ada apa-apa un."

Sedangkan Sasori melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menunjukan raut wajah kesal yang biasanya Deidara tunjukan. "Kalaupun ada, memangnya itu urusan kalian hm?"

Konan dan Pein saling bertatapan, seolah membenarkan apa yang Tobi katakan tadi.

"Benar kan kata Tobi! Jiwa Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai tertukar! JIWA MEREKA TERTUKAR!"

Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tch. Ini bisa terjadi karena kalian tidak percaya dengan Dewa Jashin. Coba saja kalian percaya dan mau menjadi pengikutnya, aku yakin jiwa kalian tidak akan tertukar seperti ini."

"Diamlah Hidan," suara berat Kakuzu menengahi.

"Kakuzu! Kau—"

"Cukup Hidan!" kali ini suara berat sang ketua yang terdengar, cukup untuk membuat Hidan terdiam.

"Itachi, kurasa sharingan bisa mengatasi ini," ujar sang ketua kepada Uchiha Itachi yang hanya mengangguk.

"Hah! Mata itu! Berani sekali kau menunjukan mata itu di hadapanku, dasar Uchiha!" Sasori membentak.

Keadaan semakin hening.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! KELUARLAH DARI TUBUH SASORI-SENPAI! TOBI MOHOOON!" rengek Tobi seraya memeluk kaki Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" bentak Sasori.

"Tenanglah, Sasori un," ucap Deidara.

"Tunggu!" Konan akhirnya berbicara, "Jika jiwa kalian benar-benar tertukar, lalu kenapa Deidara masih mengatakan 'un'? jika jiwa Sasori memang berada di tubuh Deidara, kenapa 'un' itu masih terucap?"

Seluruh anggota, termasuk Sasori dan Deidara, terdiam.

"Benar juga. Jadi jiwa mereka tidak tertukar –desu ne?" tanya Kisame.

Deidara hanya memberikan tatapan datar, sedangkan Sasori mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan jiwa mereka tertukar atau tidak," ucap Itachi. "Apa itu seni?" tanyanya kepada Sasori dan Deidara.

"Seni itu sesuatu yang rapuh," sahut Sasori seraya menyeringai. "Seni adalah saat-saat dimana sesuatu meledak dan menimpulkan warna dan kehancuran bentuknya itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Seni itu adalah saat sesuatu itu hancur. SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!"

"Bodoh sekali, Sasori. Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi, yang tidak akan pernah dimakan oleh waktu. Keindahan dari sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah musnah adalah seni yang sesungguhnya. Bukan ledakan konyolmu itu!"

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Semuanya terdiam, bahkan Hidan dan Tobi yang biasanya memulai keributan pun, kini hanya bisa terdiam.

"...Jiwa mereka memang tertukar," ucap Pein pada akhirnya, diiringi anggukan setuju oleh seluruh anggota Akatsuki –kecuali Sasori dan Deidara.

Deidara melirik keluar markas, dari letak bulan, ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi tengah malam, kira-kira lima menit lagi.

"Jadi... sSasori, Deidara, kami harus melakukan sesuatu dengan sharingan milik Itachi."

'Ayolah, lima menit lagi. Cepatlah,' batin Deidara.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru Sasori.

"Deidara," panggil Pein, namun matanya tertuju kepada Sasori.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Deidara? Aku bukan Deidara no danna! Aku Sasori!"

Hening...

"Sasori," kali ini Pein menatap Deidara.

"Hm? Aku Akasuna no Deidara un, bukan Sasori."

Semakin hening...

10 detik lagi tengah malam dan permainan ini bisa berakhir.

"Itachi." Pein memanggil Itachi. Itachi mengangguk, ia mengaktifkan mata sharingannya.

7 detik lagi...

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasori dan Deidara. Matanya yang merah menatap mereka seperti predator yang menatap mangsanya.

5 detik lagi...

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai Itachi," ucap Pein.

Itachi mengangguk.

3 detik lagi...

Itachi menatap mata Deidara dan siap mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membawa Deidara ke alam bawah sadarnya.

2 detik lagi...

"Aku mulai."

1 detik...

"INI HARI KEBALIKAN!" seru Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

Itachi terdiam.

Pein terdiam.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Hari kebalikan un," ucap Deidara yang raut wajahnya yang tak lagi datar.

"...Hari apa?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

Sasori memegangi kepalanya. Seharian bersikap seperti Deidara membuatnya hampir gila.

"Ya un. Aku membuat permainan ini. Jadi permainan ini bisa dimainkan dua orang. Kedua orang itu bertukar kepribadian, cara bicara, prinsip dan semuanya. Karena itu satu hari penuh aku menjadi Akasuna no Deidara, seorang _puppet master_, mempercayai seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Dan Sasori no danna bersikap sepertiku selama seharian un. Begitu." Deidara menjelaskan.

"Astaga jadi semua ini hanya sebuah permainan konyol yang kau buat, Deidara-chan?" tanya Hidan. Satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sejak dan sampai saat ini memanggil Deidara dengan 'Deidara-chan'. 1

"Ya, hanya permainan konyolnya," sahut Sasori.

"Dan kau mau saja mengikuti permaian itu, Sasori?" tanya Zetsu putih.

Sasori mengernyit. "Aku terpaksa."  
"Sudahlah. Setidaknya tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar Pein.

"Hey Kakuzu," panggil Hidan.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita bermain permainan ini juga. Kau bersikap sepertiku dan aku bersikap sepertimu."

Akatsuki kembali hening.

'Menarik juga' batin mereka semua –kecuali Deidara, Sasori dan juga Hidan.

"Baiklah untuk mengurangi rasa jenuh, setiap tahun, di tanggal yang sama, kita akan memainkan permainan 'hari kebalikan ini,' ujar pein.

WHAT THE—

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" pekik Sasori yang segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Heh, sepertinya sifat Deidara masih tersisa sedikit di dalam tubuh Sasori," bisik Hidan.

Dan permainan 'hari kebalikan' itu pun menjadi permainan wajib bagi Akatsuki setiap tahunnya.

_THE END_

1 Hidan memang memanggil Deidara itu 'Deidara-chan' di salah satu episode Naruto Shippuden.

A/N: LOL. Garing ya xD saya gak berbakat bikin humor sih. Yak saya dapet idenya dari salah satu episode Spongebob Squarepant.

Mm rencananya saya mau sequel FF ini, versi romance SasoDei atau mungkin versi Akatsuki, tapi belum yakin hehe.

Review?


End file.
